Jagex
thumb|Jagex logo Jagex (Officieel Jagex Limted,Jagex stond voor JA'va '''G'aming 'EX'perts - Nu staat het voor 'J'ust 'A'bout the 'G'aming 'EX'perience) is het bedrijf dat de spellen RuneScape, FunOrb, War of Legends, 8 Realms, Transformers Universe en Stellar Dawn ontwikkelt en onderhoudt. Andrew Gower beheert het bedrijf. (Nu niet meer Andrew en zijn broer startten een nieuw bedrijf en verkochten hun aandelen aan externe investeerders) Ontstaan in 1997 hebben Andrew Gower, Paul Gower en Constant Tedder het bedrijf Jagex staande gebracht in hartje Cambridge. Ze maakte kleine spelletjes zoals onder andere Vertigo en Meltdown, maar Andrew Gower (hoofd van Jagex) wilde het groter aanpakken. Hij besloot om met het team van Jagex in zee te gaan met het spel DeviousMud, wat nu gegroeid is tot de MMORPG RuneScape. Andrew wist precies wat hij wou. Ondertussen heeft Jagex een afdeling in Londen. RuneScape DeviousMud Onder leiding van Andrew werd in 1998 het spel DeviousMud in ontwikkeling gebracht, maar Andrew wilde een MMORPG spel maken dat Jagex wereldbekend zou maken. DeviousMud bestond maar uit simpele graphics, ook wel sprites genoemd. Het spel was al over enkele maanden klaar, en werd na vele aanpassing op het net gezet als Beta. In totaal werd het spel maar door een paar honderd mensen gespeeld. Andrew was niet tevreden met het resultaat omdat het spel moeilijk bestuurbaar is, maar toch was hij ervan overtuigd dat het concept aardig goed in elkaar zat. Ondertussen besloot hij om ermee door te gaan. 8 dagen later werd het spel van het internet gehaald. In totaal werd het spel door 97 mensen gespeeld waaronder 68 mensen het regelmatig speelden. Andrew Gower besloot om onmiddelijk aan een nieuwere, mooiere, betere versie te werken van DeviousMud. RuneScape Classic RuneScape Classic werd dé nieuwe opvolger van DeviousMud. In 1999 was het al klaar voor te spelen. Nog amper een week na de voltooiing, stond het al beschikbaar op het internet. RuneScape Classic zou véél meer gespeeld worden dan DeviousMud, dat stond al vast. Zelfs na 4 maanden werd het gespeeld door meer dan 1 miljoen gebruikers! 5 maanden later verdubbelde het aantal tot bijna 2,5 miljoen spelers. RuneScape Classic was een groot succes. Ondanks de vele spelers, had de game ook last van zéér veel fouten en Bugs, maar is nu wat verminderd. RuneScape 2 In december 2003 werd RuneScape 2 op het net gezet. De game-engine had dan ook een gigantische vooruitgang gekregen sinds RuneScape Classic. Daardoor werd het mogelijk om POH ('P'layer 'O'wned 'H'ouse) gemaakt te worden. Spelers kregen de mogelijkheid om van RuneScape Classic over te gaan naar RS2. Tegenwoordig zal er af en toe een update komen dat Runescape Classic tijdelijk 2 weken geopent word, daarmee kan je een runescape classic account aanmaken, hiervoor moet je wel member zijn. Op 1 Juli 2008 kreeg RuneScape een gigantische graphic update waarin RuneScape helemaal in bewerkt is. Zoals de '''full-Screen mode, zeer veel texturen, watereffecten en (bewegende) schaduwen. De emotes werden realistischer gemaakt en (mensachtiger) gevormd. De grapic-update is beschikbaar voor iedereen, maar kan ook in de oude detail mode gespeeld worden. FunOrb Op Februari 2008 liet Jagex wat horen over FunOrb in een nieuwspost op de RuneScape site. De friend- en Ignore list die in RuneScape zit, werd wat aangepast zodat je ook met je RS-vrienden kon praten op FunOrb. Ongeveer 40% van de FunOrb-spelletjes zijn gratis. Om de rest van de spelen te spelen, moet je een maandelijks bedrag betalen. Als je bij beide websites member wil zijn, kan je voor beide een goedkoper tarief betalen. War of Legends Sinds 19 Januari 2010 publiceerde Jagex een nieuw spel, in War of Legends is het de bedoeling om dorpen te bouwen, en op die manier steeds beter te worden. Ook voor dit spel kan betaald worden voor extra's, maar is ook deels voor gratis spelers beschikbaar. Stellar Dawn Stellar Dawn wordt het nieuwste spel van Jagex dat uitkomt in 2011. Het zou een soort vervanging voor Mechscape moeten worden. Veel over het spel is er nog niet bekend, de productie van het spel is momenteel stop gezet. Jagex Team Het Jagex Team heeft ongeveer 400 werknemers. Ze houden RuneScape, FunOrb en andere spellen draaiende. Elke werknemer heeft bijna een aparte taak, of werken samen in groep met elk hun 'eigen' taak. Er wordt altijd een groepsleider aangeduid voor de ontwikkeling van een nieuwe update, quest, skill, etc... Het Jagex team blijft groeien. en:Jagex Categorie:Beginners guide Categorie:RuneScape